Night of Ouija
by ColonelShaw
Summary: This is the story of a night of terror. Inspired by a true story.


A/N: This is a true story. How many times has a scary story started like that? From men with hooks for hands to stories of haunted houses. This is not an urban legend. This is true because it happened to me and my friends. I have changed my friends names to the chipmunks and chipettes. I am Alvin. Alvin's actions reflect mine. In other words, whatever Alvin does in the story, I did that night. I don't care what you say. I don't care if you tell me that I'm wrong and that this didn't happen. I was there. Everything that is told here is remembered from me and my friends. Everything that happens in this story, happened that night, one year ago. No dialog or actions have been changed.

(Some personalities are not the same as the chipmunk's and chipettes's because they are just my friends with their names changed)

Well, here is the terror that almost ruined my life: Night of Ouija

Alvin knocked on the chipettes's door. Brittney opened it. She smiled. "Hey!" She gave the three of them a hug. "Come on in." As the chipmunks walked into the house, Brittney noticed a piece of cardboard, tucked under Alvin's arm. "What's that?"

Alvin smiled. "You'll see." Was all he said. He headed into the living room. Brittney shrugged.

Simon and Theodore were greeted by Jeanette and Eleanor. It had just begun to get dark when the three arrived. Perfect, Alvin thought. He plopped down on the couch.

The chipmunk's were staying the night at the chipettes's house while Miss. Miller was out for the weekend. Eleanor spoke up. "Who want's to watch a movie?"

Everyone said yes and Jeanette began to browse the movies on the rack. They chose a horror movie, The Sixth Sense to be exact and popped it into the VCR.

"Get a DVD player," Alvin laughed. "We don't live in the Stone Ages." Everyone laughed at Alvin's joke.

As they watched the movie, it grew darker outside. It was expected to rain that night, but just a small drizzle, not much.

When the movie was over, everyone was a little spooked. Awesome, Alvin thought. He grabbed the cardboard he brought.

"What do you guy's wanna do now?" Jeanette asked.

"Let's play a game!" Alvin said, grinning. He placed the cardboard on the table. It was folded over. Alvin unfolded it. Letters covered the board.

"What kinda game?" Theodore asked curiously.

"What is that?" Brittney asked.

Alvin smiled. "It's a Ouija board." Everyone looked stumped except for Jeanette.

"You wanna talk to the dead?" She asked. Everyone looked at her. "A Ouija board," She began. "Is a board used to talk to spirits. Two or three people place their fingers on a triangle or wine glass or something and ask the spirit questions. The spirit will respond by moving the wine glass to certain letters." She noticed he had "Yes" and "No" were written on the board. "For easy answers, you can write yes or no on the board." She pointed.

Everyone seemed a little doubtful. But they were bored and decided to do it.

"Go get a clear wine glass, Britt." Alvin said. Brittney stood up and went to the kitchen. Alvin turned. "Simon? You wanna do this?" Simon sighed. He nodded.

"Whatever," He said.

"Now we need someone to follow the letters and spell the words out for us." Alvin said. Jeanette spoke up.

"I'll do it!" She said. Alvin handed her a notepad and a pen. Eleanor and Theodore sat on the couch.

Brittney returned with the wine glass and a few candles. "For effect." She grinned. She placed the candles in various places and lit them. Then she turned the lights of.

Alvin, Simon and Brittney kneeled down at the coffee table and placed their fingertips on the edge of the wine glass. Alvin took a deep breath. Then he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Is anyone there?" He asked. The glass moved to the "yes" immediately. Simon looked at his brother doubtfully.

"Okay, I don't think they would respond that fast, Alvin." He said.

"Yeah." Brittney agreed.

"It wasn't me!" Alvin lied. Then he smiled. "Come on guys, have some fun."

Brittney rolled her eyes. The three placed their fingers on the glass again.

Alvin spoke again. "Hello, is there anyone there?" The glass did not move. Alvin closed his eyes. "Anyone? Anyone at all? Anyone is welcome." The glass remained still under their fingers.

Simon sighed. He began to speak "Alvi-" The glass began to move. It moved slowly to the word "hello" that was written on the board. Alvin's eyes widened.

Brittney and Simon turned to Alvin. "Puh-lease!" Brittney said.

"It wasn't me!" Alvin protested. Brittney rolled her eyes again.

Simon then spoke. "What is your name?" The glass remained still for a few seconds. Then it swiftly made it's way across the board to the letters. All Simon saw was that the first letter was "J". Jeanette quickly wrote the letters down. When the glass stopped moving, she read the word out loud.

"Joey." She looked at them. Simon turned to Alvin.

"Wow Alvin. 'Joey'. Real scary." He said.

Alvin dropped his jaw. "I swear it wasn't me!" He said.

Brittney then spoke up. "Yo, Casper!" She yelled. Alvin turned to face Brittney. She smiled. "Prove to us that you're real!" The three looked down at the glass and their fingers on it. It did not move. Brittney smirked at Alvin. The glass suddenly whizzed across the board, landing on certain letters for only a fraction of a second. Jeanette watched carefully and jotted down the letters.

The glass stopped on the letter "U". The three looked up at Jeanette. Her mouth dropped open.

"What does it say?" Brittney asked.

Jeanette looked at them, then back at the pad. "Fine," She read. "I will kill you."

Eleanor gasped. Brittney only looked at Alvin. "That's sick." She stood up.

Alvin stood up also. "It wasn't me, I swear!"

Simon placed his hands in his lap.

"Oh, please. Like we were really talking to-" She was cut off by the sound of scratching. It sounded like someone's nails scratching against wood. Everyone turned to the board. The glass on top of it was shifting back and forth rapidly. The group stared. The glass suddenly stopped moving. Brittney turned to Alvin. "How did you do tha-" She was cut off by Theodore.

"Look out!" He yelled. Brittney turned in time to see the glass fly at her head. She ducked. The glass flew over her head and smashed against the wall. She turned and saw the glass littered all over the floor.

She turned back to Alvin. Then Theodore stood up.

"Okay, we're done!" He said quickly. He shut the board. The instant he removed contact from it, the board flipped open. Everyone stared at the board. It began to drizzle outside. That was the only sound they heard.

Theodore reached down and closed the board again. The board reopened once more. Then, it slid to the other side of the table and back. Once there, it proceeded to open and close loudly, producing a cracking sound. Simon looked at Alvin. "I think it still wants to talk to us."

Alvin nodded, not taking his eyes off the board. He turned and ran to the kitchen. He returned to the living room with a wine glass. The board stopped moving.

Alvin placed the cup on the board. The three put their fingers on it once more. The glass remained still.

Alvin bit his lip. "Ummm…"

Simon spoke up. "Why do you want to kill us??" He asked angrily. The group stared at the glass. It remained still. Then, without warning, it flew across the board. It landed on letters quickly. Jeanette focused on them and jotted them down as fast as she could.

The glass did not stop moving for a full minute. Then, it stopped. Everyone looked at Jeanette. She read the pad aloud. "I was 13 years old when my father killed me. He did not love me. I am plagued with hatred and demise for all forms of life."

Theodore stood up once more. "So you're going to kill us? Because you father didn't love you?! It's not our fault that your dad killed you!" He yelled angrily.

The glass began to shift back and forth. Alvin, Brittney and Simon placed their fingers on the glass. It moved to the letters the instant they touched it. Jeanette missed the first letter. The glass stopped on the letter "E". Jeanette's eyes widened. Even though she had missed the first letter, she still understood the phrase. She looked at Theodore. "Big mistake." She said.

Theodore sat on the couch and curled up into a ball. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He whimpered. The glass quivered. Then it stopped. Everything was still. Theodore looked around the room. Then, the couch began to shake violently. Eleanor stood up. Theodore was shook this way and that. He yelled. The couch jerked forward and he fell off of it. His forehead hit the coffee table and he sprawled out onto the floor unmoving.

"Theodore!" Eleanor yelled. She grabbed him and her him close. She felt his heartbeat. "He's okay! He's just unconscious!" She told the group. She laid Theodore down on the couch. She sat next to his head. She began to cry. "Why did you do that?!" She screamed. She cried louder.

The glass shifted uncontrollably once more. The three put there fingers on it. It moved to the letters quickly. Jeanette jotted them down. When she finished, she turned to Eleanor. "He wants you to stop crying, El." She said. Eleanor did not stop. The glass moved to three letters. "N", "O" and "W". Alvin saw. Everyone looked at Eleanor.

"I would stop crying if I were you." Alvin said. She only sobbed louder. The glass moved to four more letters. Alvin did not see them, But Brittney did. "Fine," she said aloud. She looked at the crying Eleanor.

As if a sudden gust of wind blew through the room, the candles were blown out. Everything was dark. Before their eyes could adjust to the dark, Eleanor screamed. Then, the next instant, the candles were lit once more by an invisible flame.

Everyone turned to Eleanor. They saw her arm. It had three long scratches down it, as if an animal had cut her. She no longer cried. She was afraid to.

Simon's eyes opened wide. "I don't believe a 13 year old boy could do that, even if he was a ghost."

Alvin, Brittney and Jeanette turned to look at him. He spoke solemnly. "He lied."

The glass shuddered. The three reluctantly put their fingers back on the glass. The glass raced to find letters on the board. Jeanette raced to write them down. When the glass stopped, Jeanette read the pad. "You're correct. I lied." The glass began to move once she stopped reading. It searched for letters once more.

When finished, the glass remained still, on the letter "N". Jeanette read: "My name is Xaphan and I am a demon." Brittney's mouth dropped opened.

"You can't be a demon!" She yelled. "You haven't done anything that bad!" Alvin, Simon and Jeanette stared at her.

"What did you just do?!" Alvin yelled at her.

"You just challenged him!" Simon yelled also.

Jeanette groaned suddenly. The three turned to see Jeanette clutching her stomach. She began to breath quickly. Then she screamed.

The flames on the candles fluttered as Jeanette's screams grew louder. Her eyes bulged out of her head and her face turned red. She screamed and screamed. She was in great pain. She gripped her stomach tighter and tighter.

The glass, with the children's finger on it still, moved to letters. Simon looked down and saw only to things. "Sto" and "Screami".

He faced the screaming Jeanette. "Jeanette! Jeanette, he wants you to stop screaming!"

Jeanette continued to scream. She stopped gripping her stomach. The pain was gone. But Jeanette continued to scream.

Her scream stopped abruptly. She gripped her throat.

"Jeanette?!" Alvin stood up and grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Jeanette, are you choking?!" Jeanette tried to speak. She gripped her throat once more. She looked terrified. She grabbed the notepad and quickly jotted something down. She showed it to Alvin. His eyes widened. "She can't speak!" Brittney gasped and Eleanor began to cry again.

Simon stood up. "Screw this!" He said. He got up and quickly made his way for the door. He was about to open it when the wine glass flew and hit the door. He froze.

Alvin shook his head. "I think you better come back here, Simon."

Alvin left the room to get another wine glass. Simon returned and sat on the floor. Alvin returned. He sat down at the table. "I felt like someone was watching me while I was in there." He whispered. Simon and Brittney did not answer him.

"Okay," he let out a breath. "Let's just finish this." He placed his fingers on the glass. He looked to his friends. They placed their shaking fingers on the glass. Alvin turned to Jeanette. She nodded and held the notepad, ready to write. Her cheeks were wet.

Alvin took a deep breath. "Why?" He asked. "Why us? Why are you doing this?" The glass remained still. Alvin spoke again. "Can't you leave us alone?" The glass moved to the "no." Brittney's face grew red.

"Why?!" Brittney yelled down at the board. "Haven't you tortured us enough?!" The glass started for the letters, then stopped. It went back to the "no". Brittney's hair began to flip through the air as if someone was playing with it. She screamed and stood up. She was jerked down to the floor by her hair. She scooted back against the far wall and curled up into the fetal position. Sitting there, she sobbed.

"Please stop!" Eleanor pleaded. The glass moved towards the letters, with only Alvin and Simon's fingers on it. Jeanette wrote them down. She handed the pad to Alvin. He read it aloud. "I cannot be stopped."

The coffee table jerked towards Simon. It hit him in the stomach and he fell backwards. The wine glass flew at Brittney and the candles began to flutter once more. The couch and table shook as if it were in and earthquake. The unconscious Theodore was flown up into the air and onto the table. Eleanor screamed. The room was in total chaos. Everything moved and flew around the room.

Alvin stood up and ran for the door. He opened it and ran outside into the rain. He was crying. He ran into the street and in front of a car. The car screeched to a stop. The driver saw that Alvin was distressed and got out of the car. Alvin was screaming and pointing over and over again: "HELP!! MY FRIENDS! HELP!!"

The driver pulled out his phone and dialed 911. As he did so Alvin passed out on the road while the rain dripped onto him.

***

This is a short afterward of what happened when the police arrived and life after this event. The quotation marks around names present that they are my friends and not those names. This is what the officer who helped us told us.

The police arrived at the scene. Alvin was still unconscious and in the road. An ambulance came and put him onto a stretcher. The police officers ran into the house with their guns out. They did not know what to expect, as the kid who got help was knocked out.

They saw that the room was a mess. Things had fallen off shelves and onto the floor. It looked as though an earthquake had hit. Two boys unconscious and three girls terminally distressed. They were helped and sent to a hospital. As the police officers tried to help "Eleanor", she saw the Ouija board on the table. She broke free of the officers. "BURN IT!!" She screamed. She grabbed the board and began to rip it to pieces. The officers grabbed "Eleanor" and pulled her out the door. She continued to scream and cry as they pulled her away.

LIFE AFTERWARDS

"Theodore" went to therapy for two weeks. He doesn't remember much about what happened that night, except that he hit his head on the table. He has headaches on his forehead daily, in the same spot that hit the table. He describes them as "a burning and tingling sensation at the same time".

"Eleanor" still has visible scars on her arm. She went to therapy for only three weeks after the incident. She was a fighter. She discovered that she could no longer produce tears, as her tear glands had been damaged.

"Jeanette" was not able to talk for two months. When her voice finally returned, it came with a stutter. She can no longer speak properly. She has seen many speech teachers but her stutter is still with her to this day. The strange part about this is that having a stutter has nothing to do with your voice box.

"Brittney" had to go to therapy for three months. She could no longer be alone. She was to scared to. She does not like to be touched, as it brought back memories of the feeling of someone-or something- touching her hair. She is constantly teased because of this.

"Simon" went to therapy for two months. He is constantly plagued by nightmares and hallucinations. He has a bruise on his stomach from where the table hit him. It has not left.

"Alvin"(me) went to therapy for two months as well. He still continues to fell as though someone is watching him. After therapy, he began to question if the events even happened. He searched the name "Xaphan" and came up with very terrifying results. Five months after the event, Alvin started studying ghosts and the paranormal. He became very interested in horror and ghost stories. He (although he is not proud of it) tried to summon Xaphan once again with no results. He continues to read and write horror stories, inspired by the events of the night of Ouija.

***

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't care if you don't believe me. I was THERE. After doing research on Xaphan, I learned some horrifying and surprising things. I have posted the link to his information on my profile along with a drawing I found of him. I am sorry for not posting any new Final Destination chapters; I am having writers block for that particular story! Well I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.


End file.
